Secrets Come Out
by CherriLuvsMusic
Summary: Zach used to be a playboy, but after a while, he decides to settle with Cammie, who has no idea about Zach's playboy past. But what happens when a little bit comes back? Will Zach and Cammie stay together? Or is this the end?  Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Zach's Past**

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone! This is Cherri, but this time, I am co-writing it with my BFFL, books13, or Franny. LOTS OF FUN :)**

**This is my first Gallagher Girls fanfic, and Franny's first-ever fanfic, so I we really hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither one of us own the Gallagher characters. Ally Carter does. So I suppose that if she ever wrote a fanfic, she wouldn't have to do this. Lucky for her. :)**

_It was a cool summer evening, and two 15-year-old boys were walking down the street towards a club, laughing loudly as they went. _

"_Aww, shut up." laughed one of the boys. He had a strong, muscular frame, shaggy black hair, and deep green eyes. His name was Zachary Goode, or Zach, but he was also more commonly called "THE playboy". He had devilishly good looks that made every single girl swoon under one smirk, and dazzled them with a smile. He had one girlfriend for every single week. He was just now, on a search for his new one. _

"_Dude, are you serious? You can't just find one girl to stay with?" asked one of the boys. Grant Newman had a brownish, blonde buzz cut, blue eyes, and a tall, strong frame. _

"_Aw, come on! What fun is that? Look, I don't like being restrained or stuck with someone, and you guys know that!" he said, hitting Grant on the back. _

"_Whatever dude. You know, I'm sure that one day, you doing this will cause problems for you in the future. I'm telling you, man." said Grant. _

"_When did you become such a girl, Grant? You sound so cheesy." Said Zach, laughing. _

"_Whatever Zach. It's true." said Grant, seriously._

"_Whoa man! You do need this club trip! You sound…serious! Wow, we need to find you a chick!" laughed Zach. _

"_Whatever man." Said Grant. _

"_Now, excuse, me. I'm gonna go. Time to get me my next girlfriend." Said Zach. He pulled up a chair right next to a girl with strawberry-blonde hair with blue eyes wearing tall heels. "Hey there, babe, what's your name?."_

* * *

Zach woke up with a start. _7:30_

Zach groaned. He hadn't had that dream for a while. He sat up and looked at the picture on his bedside table. He smiled.

"Good morning Cammie." He said, staring at her picture. A slightly tanned girl with a brownish-blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and a sweet smile smiled back at him.

The dream he had was a little flashback from one year ago. Within that time, a lot had happened. He had dated a lot of girls, but after a while, he met Cammie Morgan, and started to feel something he had never felt with any other girl. Grant had teased him for it.

"Hey, you're up earlier than I thought possible." Said Grant, who was also his roommate at Gallagher Academy. To people outside, this was a boarding school for rich snobs, but really, it was a academy for spies. It used to be only for girls, but after a while, Blackthorne Academy and Gallagher Academy joined together.

"Shut up, Grant." He said, opening the mini fridge in the room.

"Well, good morning to you too sunshine." Teased Grant. "Oh hey, I'm outta here. Gonna go meet up with Bex. Catch ya later." Winked Grant.

"Later." He said. He closed the fridge and jumped back at the sight of someone behind the door. "Well, hello there, so-called spy boyfriend-of-mine." said the girl.

"Cammie! How did I not see you there?" asked Zach.

"Who knows? Maybe you're getting worse, and I'm getting better." She said, smugly.

"Oh, whatever. Think a little highly of yourself, don't you?' Said Zach, crossing his arms.

"Of course." Said Cammie, crossing _her_ arms.

"Anyway, come on. Breakfast in the main hall! Chef's making a surprise breakfast of French toast." She said, pulling me out into the hall.

"Of course you'd know, Ms. My-mom-is-the-headmistress-of-the-whole-damned-school." I said, smiling.

"Yep!" she giggled.

"Got it. I'm gonna wash up, and I'll meet up with you soon, ok?" I asked.

"Sure. See ya, Blackthorne Boy." She winked.

"Bye Gallagher Girl." I kissed the top of her head, and she headed out.

I walked into the bathroom and splashed water on my face. Of course I'd dream of that one night.

"Gabrielle Johnston." I whispered. Whoever knew that I'd end up mentioning her name again, after so long?

I sighed. Gabrielle had been my previous girlfriend, before Cammie. I'd dated her for 5 months, longer than anyone else then, but in the end, things happened, and we split.

"Ugh, If I'm remembering _her_ again, today may not go very well." I said to myself.

Well, life, let's see what you have in store for me today.

* * *

**A/N: YES! FIRST CHAPPIE DONE! *high fives Franny**

**The first chapter was kinda short, we know, but hey, we're working on the next ones!**

**Well, please let us know what you thought, and any comments or suggestions you have for the story! We'd love to hear them!**

**Ti****ll the next chapter, **

**Ciao!**

**Zai Jian!**

**Sayonara!**

**BYE!**

**Oh, what the heck: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Luv,**

**-Cherri**

**-Franny**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey What's Up? We are back with chapter 2! **

**Thanks to everyone who read and liked the first chapter! Hope you guys feel the same for this chapter! **

**And PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Confused**

Cammie POV

"So then, Jonas asked me if I had plans, and I said, 'well, let me check, no, I'm free', and then he said 'then wanna hangout or something?' and I said ok!" squealed Liz Sutton, my little best friend, also known as the 'Bookworm'. Liz's short brown hair bounced as she talked, and her brown eyes were sparkling.

"That's bloody wonderful! I'm so happy for you, Liz!" said Bex Baxter, my hilarious, butt-kicking, British best friend said, hugging Liz.

"That's really nice, Liz. You better let me dress you up." said Macey McHenry, the prettiest girl in Gallagher Academy, my other other best friend.

"Of course, Macey." giggled Liz.

"Liz, I am crazy happy for you! Congratulations!" I said, sincerely. Everyone knew that Jonas and Liz were perfect for each other.

"Looks like he finally had enough balls to ask her." said Bex.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Yo, what's going on? There is so much happy here!" said a voice.

"It's almost to joyful! No! I hate happiness!" said another.

"Shut up Grant and Zach." said Macey, smiling.

Zach squeezed in next to me and Grant sat with Bex.

"Good morning, my little British Bombshell." said Grant, kissing her.

"Oh, come on. I'm trying to eat here. Get a room, guys!" said Macey, rolling her eyes.

"Good morning, Gallagher Girl, again." said Zach, quietly. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Just the cheek?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Hey, you heard. Macey's trying to eat." I said, giggling. Huh. I seem to do that a lot now.

The bell rang, and class was starting. We all headed down to class. "Come on, Goode. Let's get to CoveOps." I said, picking up my textbooks.

"Right behind you, Morgan."

* * *

"Alright, everyone, find a seat." said Mr. Solomon. Zach slid into the seat right next to me, and put his arm around me. "We have a lot to go through, but first, I'd like to introduce a new student. Please come in, Ms. Johnston." said Mr. Solomon.

The door opened, and a pretty girl walked in. She had strawberry-blonde hair, light blue eyes, and 3-inch heels walked in.

"Hi everyone, I'm Gabrielle Johnston."she introduced, with a hint of smugness in her voice.

I felt Zach stiffen at my side. I looked at him, and if anyone were looking at him, you'd think there was nothing showing on his face at all. But after knowing him, and getting to know him, you saw deeper.

What I saw was a mix of amazement, horror, and confusion. I nudged him. He looked down at me.

"Do you know her?" I mouthed.

He didn't answer. He just smiled at me, pulled me close, and stared at her more.

I was getting confused.

* * *

"Really? Are you sure?" asked Bex, as I told her and Macey (Liz was off with Jonas) what had happened during class.

"Yeah. He didn't say anything though! So it seemed like something happened between them." I said.

"That's typical. It usually happens when someone sees another person who they've had some history with." said Macey.

"Macey, is there anything you don't know about people's emotions?" I asked.

She thought for a bit. "I don't think so." she said, inspecting her nails.

"Well, Cam, I can't tell you much, but I'll ask Grant." said Bex, patting my arm reassuringly.

"Thanks. I'm just a little worried. He usually tells me everything!" I said.

"Where is he right now?" asked Macey.

"I don't know. Last time I saw him, he was with Grant." I said.

"Hey, Cam, would that new girl happen to have blonde hair, and extremely high heels?" asked Bex.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well, I see Zach, but the person he's talking to does NOT look like Grant." she said.

"Uh, I'm gonna go check it out." I said.

"I'm gonna get some answers from Grant." said Bex.

"And I am gonna go back, and re-paint my nails." said Macey, standing up.

When I walked over, I saw the girl putting her hand on Zach's.

"Uh, hey Zach." I said.

He looked startled. "Cam!" he pulled away from the girl.

"Wow, yeah, your spy senses are getting a little bit dull." I said.

"Hey! Well anyway, Cammie, this is Gabi, and Gabi, this is Cammie. Cam's my girlfriend now." he said, putting an arm around me.

Gabrielle looked me over with a stuck-up look on her face. "Hello." she said.

"Hi, I'm Cammie." I said, holding my hand out to shake.

She just looked at it, with a disgusted look.

"Well ok." I said. "Uh, Zach, do you, um, know each other?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah." he said.

"Ho-"I was interrupted. "Cam!" it was Bex.

"Gotta go. Love ya!" I said, pecking him on the lips. He kissed me back, and I ran off.

"Hey Bex, what's up?" I asked.

"Cam, how much, do you really know about Zach? Or his past?" she asked.

"Well, not much. Just that he went to Blackthorne for a long time, and Grant was his best friend for a really long time too." I said. "Why?"

"Cam, I asked Grant, and after a lot of-well, never mind, but after a while, he gave in and told me something you need to know: Zach's a playboy."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, we just HAD to end it here. Gotta leave a cliffhanger.**

**Anyway, what will happen? What is Cammie's reaction? What happens next? Find out in chapter 3!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, and just everyone! Thanks for all of the support!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Cherri&Franny**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**A/N: Hi Everyone! **

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed this story; it means a lot to us!**

**So here's the next chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 3-Broken Heart and Karaoke**

"He's a playboy?" I repeated.

"That's what Grant said, and I'm sure he wouldn't lie about this kind of thing." said Bex.

"No way. But Zach...he doesn't seem like one!" I protested.

He couldn't. I mean...

"I think you should ask him. I don't want you to be crying over someone who might not love you." said Bex.

I walked back to where I had last seen Zach. I saw his familiar black shirt.

"Hey Zach-" I froze and gasped.

I saw Gabrielle pushing Zach against a wall and kissing him. Tears welled up in my eyes.

He pushed her away, and turned and saw me. "Ca-Cammie!" he knew that I saw it. He started walking towards me, but I ran as fast as I could, straight back to Bex.

"Wha-?" she said, and I started crying.

* * *

"Cam, don't cry. Cheer up." said Liz, quietly. They all had came back to the room to comfort me.

"I'm sorry guys, I just never thought that Zach would-" I couldn't finish my sentence. I started crying again.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! GET UP AND LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOU CALL YOURSELF A SPY? GET UP AND STOP MOPING!" ordered Bex. She wasn't the type to give emotional support like Liz, but somehow, with those remarks, I'd always stop.

Like then as well. My tears stopped.

"It's really strange, because when I was inspecting Zach earlier, it really looked like he really did love you." said Macey.

"Thats weird, because I thought the same." said Bex. "Anyway, Cammie. The school karaoke dance party is tonight, and you are going." ordered Bex.

"Puh-lease Bex. You know I don't dance. Much less sing." I said, blowing my nose.

"I don't care! Macey, we need you to work your magic!" said Liz.

"Alright, Bex, find something nice for her to wear, and Liz, help with her hair! We have 2 hours and a lot of work to do!" said Macey, hustling everyone.

"Don't I get a say in this?" I asked, although I knew the answer before they said it.

"No."

* * *

One hour and 45 minutes later, me, Bex, Liz, and Macey were all dressed up and styled. Bex was wearing a short, one shoulder-strapped, lavender dress. Liz was wearing a light blue, open-back dress that went a little past her knees. Macey's dress was by far the most beautiful and there was no competition with her. It was a short, low-backed, black dress. Finally, my dress. My three best friends in the whole world put me in strapless, blood red dress that went down to my knees.

"Alright! Karaoke party, let's go!" called Bex, throwing her hands up in the air.

* * *

When we arrived, I saw a LOT of people all dressed up and dancing, as well as Grant and Jonas strutting around on stage singing "That's What Girls Do" by No Secrets. The crowd was laughing really hard, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah! Go Grant! Go Jonas!" called Bex, and she, Liz, and Macey went up to get a better view.

I started to walk forward, but I felt a light hand on my shoulder. Due to reflexes, I grabbed the arm, and threw the person over my shoulder.

"Ow Gallagher Girl, how do people manage to stay alive around you?"

Zach.

"What do you want, playboy?" I asked, coldly.

"To explain." he said, getting up off the ground.

"Well, I don't want to hear it." I said, turning around.

"Cam-" he was interrupted by the MC. "Alright! Give it up for Grant and Jonas! That was one interesting performance! Now, who's next?" he called.

I really didn't want to talk to Zach, and this was my perfect excuse. "I'll go." I called. Bex, Macey, and Liz just stared at me. I winked at them and walked onto the stage.

"Alright, what's your name, and what are you singing tonight?" asked the MC.

"I'm Cammie, and I'll sing..." I thought about for a minute, but the perfect song popped into my head.

"Womanizer by Britney Spears."

The crowd cheered, Bex looked amused, Zach was emotionless.

"Alright! Here's Cammie, singing 'Womanizer'!"

The music started, and I did my best.

_Superstar, where you from, how's it going?_

_I know you, gotta clue whatcha doing_

_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here_

_But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

The whole time as I sang, I smirked at Zach. He looked guilty.

_Look at you, getting more than just a re-up_

_Baby you, got all the puppets with their strings up_

_Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em_

_I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,_

_Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby_

_You you you are, you you you are_

_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)_

_Boy don't try to front_

_I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are_

_Boy don't try to front_

_I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are_

_(You) You got me going_

_(You) You're oh so charming_

_(You) But I can't do it_

_(You) You womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front_

_I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are_

_Boy don't try to front_

_I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are_

_(You) You say I'm crazy_

_(You) I got your crazy_

_(You) You're nothing but a_

_(You) Womanizer_

_Daddy-o, you've got the swagger of a champion_

_Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion_

_I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy_

_Who you are, that's just who you are, baby_

_Lollipop, you must mistake you're a sucker_

_To think that I, would be a victim, not another_

_Say it, play how you want it_

_But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,_

_Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby_

_You you you are, you you you are_

_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)_

_Boy don't try to front_

_I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are_

_Boy don't try to front_

_I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are_

_(You) You got me going_

_(You) You're oh so charming_

_(You) But I can't do it_

_(You) You womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front_

_I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are_

_Boy don't try to front_

_I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are_

_(You) You say I'm crazy_

_(You) I got your crazy_

_(You) You're nothing but a_

_(You) Womanizer_

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world (womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)_

_Yeah_

_It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl_

_But I can't 'cause we don't, you_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,_

_Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby_

_You you you are, you you you are_

_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)_

_Boy don't try to front_

_I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are_

_Boy don't try to front_

_I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are_

_(You) You got me going_

_(You) You're oh so charming_

_(You) But I can't do it_

_(You) You womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front_

_I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are_

_Boy don't try to front_

_I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are_

_(You) You say I'm crazy_

_(You) I got your crazy_

_(You) You're nothing but a_

_(You) Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front_

_I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are_

_Boy don't try to front_

_I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,_

_Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby_

_I finished, and the crowd went wild. I stepped off stage, and Macey, Liz, and Bex laughed and pulled me into a hug._

"Nice!" said Macey.

"Alright, who's next?" asked the MC.

"I've got a little comeback." said an oh-too-familiar-voice.

"Alright, come on up."

Zach walked up to the stage and grabbed a mic.

"I'm Zach, and I'd like to sing 'Please Don't Go' by Mike Posner." he said.

The MC nodded, and music started.

_Let's run away from these lies_

_Back to yesterday, safe tonight_

_I feel the sun creeping up like tick tock_

_I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not_

_We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked_

_Yeah, you got me begging, begging_

_Baby, please don't go_

_If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here?_

_I don't know if you feel the way I do_

_If you leave, I'm gonna find you_

_Baby, please don't go, go, go, go_

_Baby, please don't go, go, go, go_

_Baby, please don't go, go, go, go_

_Baby, please don't, baby, please don't_

_Baby, please don't run away_

_From my bed and start another day_

_Stay instead_

_I feel the sun creeping up like tick tock_

_I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not_

_We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked_

_Yeah, you got me begging, begging_

_Baby, please don't go_

_If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here?_

_I don't know if you feel the way I do_

_If you leave I'm gonna find you_

_Baby, please don't go, go, go, go_

_Baby, please don't go, go, go, go_

_Baby, please don't go, go, go, go_

_Baby, please don't, baby, please don't_

_Baby, please don't_

_I stay running from tomorrow_

_I stay running from tomorrow_

_Well, I stay running from tomorrow_

_Said, I stay running from tomorrow_

_Baby, please don't go_

_(Please don't go)_

_If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here?_

_I don't know if you feel the way I do_

_If you leave I'm gonna find you_

_(I'm gon', I'm gon', I'm gonna find you)_

_Baby, please don't go, go, go, go_

_Baby, please don't go, go, go, go_

_(Don't leave me, leave me)_

_Baby, please don't go, go, go, go_

_Baby, please don't, baby, please don't run away_

He finished and the crowd applauded loudly.

I had to say, he had a pretty good voice.

He gave me his famous smirk and I ran out. Sadly, he ran out after me.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! The next chapters will come out soon!**

**Oh, and thanks to: .com/womanizer_lyrics_britney_ and .com/lyrics/m/mike_posner/please_dont_ for lyrics!**

**Alright everyone! We will see you in the next chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, AND NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**See ya!**

**-Cherri and Franny**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi Everyone! This is our last chapter for this fic, so hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Zach, go away!" I shouted at him.

"Cammie! Please just hear me out!" he called, jogging to catch up to me.

"Look. Just hear me out, and after that, tell me you don't love me anymore, and I will leave you alone, and we can move on with our lives." he said.

"Fine. Start talking. My time is being wasted." I said, coldly.

"Look. I'm not gonna lie. One year ago, I was a playboy. I had a different girlfriend every week. I won't deny it. I also won't deny the fact that Gabrielle and I once dated. I broke up with her after I found she had been cheating on me, and moved on." he said.

"Haha, that's the only good part I've heard so far." I said, dryly.

"Then, I came to Gallagher Academy in a school exchange program." he looked into my eyes so sincerely.

"Yeah. Then you met me, and decided to play with my heart." I said, looking away.

He ignored me. "Then. I met a girl. Her name was Cameron Ann Morgan, and she just pulled me in. I had never met someone like her, and fell in love with her at once.

"And as our relationship grew, I promised that I would keep this girl safe. I wouldn't break her heart like everyone elses." he said.

"Yeah right. And once you saw Gabi, you just wanted to say hi again, so you KISSED her." I said.

"Wrong. She kept saying how she thought that she and I were much better together, but I told her I had you, and she just shoved me against the wall and kissed me. Cam, you've gotta believe me. I love you." he said, taking my hand.

- Hide quoted text -

I pulled it away. "How do I know you aren't lying?" I asked. At that point, I really did believe him, but I couldn't be sure. "How can I know that I'm not just another girl?"

"Well, Gallagher Girl, if you were 'just another girl' to me," he said, quoting me. "Do you think that I would've ran after you and tell you sorry, and how much you mean to me, and explain the whole thing?" he said, smiling. He knew me too well. He knew I was at the point of forgiving him.

"Actually, you haven't told me how much I mean to you." I said, stubbornly.

He chuckled. "Well if I had to choose between my life and yours, I'd definitely choose yours Gallagher Girl. Not only because if I chose my own, you'd kill me, but because I really do love you." he said.

"Good." I smiled.

"So you forgive me?" he asked.

"I love you too much to say no. And that was a pretty good speech." I said.

He chuckled, and kissed me.

"Now Gallgher Girl, let's get in there, and dance." he said, holding his hand out.

I took it, and we ran in.

* * *

"Cammie?" it was Macey. She looked at our hands held tightly together. "So I'm gonna guess and say that Zach made an incredibly sweet speech on how he loves you, and you're together again?"

Zach laughed. "Something like that, McHenry."

Macey winked at me. "Well, you two have fun. I have a dance waiting." she said, as she walked away.

"I have a good feeling she can read minds." I said.

Zach laughed. "So, about that dance..." he said.

I laughed. "Come on Blackthorne Boy. Oh wait one sec." I said.

He looked at me skeptically.

I turned around, grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder again.

"Ah!" he landed onto the ground in front of me with a loud thud.

"What was that for?" he yelled.

"That was for not telling me that you were a playboy in the first place." I smirked.

He looked at me incredulously. "Hey that's my smirk!" he said.

I did it again, and put out my hand to help him up. He took it, and we walked out to the dancefloor.

"I love you, Cammie."

"I love you, Zach."

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and read this!**

**Here to answer some reviews:**

**CrazyBabee: I'm sorry we didn't give Zach hell in the end. Maybe in another fic?**

**.ninja: I hope after this you think that Zach is less of a bastard :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Such as: PreppyEmoGirl, xJETx, cookie-pocky-strawberry-love, Becca, hi im 2 lazy 2 log in, The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie, and Leonora. Thanks!**

**Luv, **

**Cherri & Franny**


End file.
